Decisions Decisions
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Batman dies, and there are decisions to make.


Tim sat on top of one of the work tables in the cave while Dick paced back and forth in front of him. "This isn't right, and you know it."

Tim began to rub his temples. They had been down here for hours. "I know, Dick. I feel the same way. You know I do."

Dick turned to face him. "It shouldn't have ended that way. The man deserved more. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there was more to this story. There has to be. This isn't right. After everything, it can't end this way…it just can't." The look in his eyes was one of complete exhaustion. He seemed utterly lost.

Tim let out an exasperated sigh. "Dick, I know, but come on, I've checked the place twice, you've checked it three times, we've had numerous others check the place multiple times. It happened the way they say it happened. All of the evidence points to that. I'm sorry. I wish it wasn't true, but there are other things we need to focus on now."

Dick just stared at Tim as if he just didn't grasp what was really going on. It was as if he didn't understand that it couldn't have happened that way. There was too much wrong with what had happened. "But…but…but he was Batman! I don't care if he was in Bruce Wayne mode. It doesn't matter! There is no way, I repeat, no way he just fell down the stairs and broke his neck. That isn't Bruce! Come on Tim, doesn't it seem at least a little suspicious to you? The man was The Batman! Batman doesn't just fall down stairs, and neither does Bruce Wayne! I mean, it's not like I wanted him to get blown up or beaten to death, or anything like that. I just think he deserved a better death. We all thought he would die in the suit. There is something just very wrong about this." Dick was breathing heavily and his hands were balled into fists.

Tim got up off the work table he was sitting on, and took a few steps toward him. "Dick, I know, okay? I agree with you. I never said I didn't think it looked odd. I just said there was no evidence to the contrary. I would love for this to all be some horrible April fool's joke, but it's not. I would feel so much better if there was some bad guy I could go track down and make pay for this, but there just isn't. I hate to be the one to bring this up, but we have other work to do, other things to focus on--the first of which is that second will that you wouldn't let me open." Tim held up the large envelope he had removed from the safe hours ago.

Dick's shoulders slumped as he sighed, and his gaze fell to the floor. "I know, I know, okay? It's just…this isn't easy for me."

Tim placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "It's not easy for any of us, but it is something we have to do."

"Okay, just read it to yourself first, and then give me the gist of it. I don't want to hear how he just unemotionally laid things out as this is this and that is that. I don't think I can handle that right now."

Tim nodded as he opened the envelope. He stood there silently for a few moments as he read. When he was done he just stared at Dick. "Turns out he had a sense of humor after all."

Dick turned toward him rather perplexed. "I'm sorry. What?"

Tim couldn't even bring himself to say it. Instead he simply handed the piece of paper over to Dick. "Read it yourself."

Dick took the piece of paper and began to read out loud. "I love you all equally, and trust you to make the right choice. Good luck." Dick turned the paper over, grabbed the envelope off of Tim, and tore it all the way open. "That's it? That's all he had to say? He couldn't even give proper directions? Now what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Tim shrugged. "Well, you are the oldest, and the first Robin, so you should take over being Batman. It's kinda like your birthright, or something."

Dick held up his hands defensively. "But I don't want it, and you're more like him. I think you would do the cape and cowl, Gotham, and him justice."

Tim shook his head. "No, don't you see? You don't want it, which means you won't get lost in it. Technically, you are the better one for it. Besides, I'm too young and immature for that kind of responsibility."

Dick scoffed. "You? Immature? In what universe? But I do get your point--that is a lot to put on your shoulders."

Tim nudged Dick slightly with his elbow. "It's a lot to put on anyone's shoulders. They are big shoes to fill after all, but I know you can do it."

Dick raised an eyebrow at him. "And who said I was going to being filling those shoes?"

Tim sighed. "You know you're the one he would have wanted to be out there in that suit. Better yet, you know that you're the one he expected to be out there in that suit. I know it's a lot to take on, but Dick it is kinda your responsibility since you're the oldest. It sucks, I know, but that's the way it is."

Dick was clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles were white. "I don't want it! He didn't actually say he expected me to be out there. He didn't say he wanted me to do it. He just said make the right choice. Maybe the right choice isn't me, Tim."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Don't even give me that. I know you are worried about screwing up, but you know you are a better choice than any of us. Not to mention that you can handle this better than the rest of us. I'm not saying you have to. Really, it is your choice, but can you honestly say that there is one person better suited to be Batman than you? Can you honestly tell me there is anyone else that you see in that suit?"

Dick thought about it for a moment before he answered. "I could easily see you in that suit, Tim."

Tim gave him a small smile. "I'm sure you could, but it wouldn't be a good fit...at least not as good as you being in the suit. Tell you what…if anything happens to you, I'll take it over with little to no fuss, how about that?"

Dick gave him a slight grin as well. "How about we play rock, paper, scissors for it. I win, you wear it. You win, I wear it."

Tim glared at him. "We are not playing rock, paper, scissors to decide this."

Dick shook his head. "I won't do it any other way."

Tim rolled his eyes again. "You've got to be kidding me. We are not going to decide something this important with a child's game."

"Why? Is it because if it doesn't turn out the way you want you can't plan twenty steps ahead, and continue to be on the outside?" Dick gave him a very serious look, and then began to smile. "Or, you know, you could take the job now since you clearly are far more mature, and what not."

Tim glared daggers at him. "That's it! Fine! We'll do it your way."

"Rock…paper…scissors…" They spoke in unison.

Batman stood once again on a skyscraper overlooking his city. His city…that almost didn't feel right. He had been watching over this city since he was a child, true, but not like this…not in this suit. They had made adjustments, and it now fit him perfectly, but he still felt like he was swimming in the suit.

How had this happened? No, he knew how this had happened, and the truth was, he wouldn't take back a single moment in the cave, but everything just seemed so surreal right now. He didn't regret it, not one bit of it, but he still felt like Nightwing, not Batman. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. Batman was so many things he wasn't. Batman brooded and sulked, and was so many other things that he didn't think he could ever be.

Robin's voice broke his train of thought. "Ready to go, Batman?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, partly because he wasn't sure.

"You alright, Batman?" This time Robin's voice was a bit teasing.

He glared slightly. "I'm always fine."

Robin smiled for the first time in a while. "Then let's go."

Batman gave a nod, and the two took off into the night.

The End


End file.
